Unlimited heroes: Metropolis series
by Phillipe363
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH THIS WORK!
1. Chapter 1

Unlimted heros

Metropolis

Episode 1 Smallville: part#1

A world just like the one we live in and a future not too distant.

Years ago in Smallville middle school

Clark Kent a freshmen around five feet who is walking down the school hallway. Clark is broad-shouldered and muscular with slightly wavy black hair; he's wearing a yellow carhartt jacket, with blue jeans and a red t-shirt on. He sees Whitney Forman a seventeen year old teenager provoking Lana Lang. (Lana is the same age as Clark, with long orange hair.) Clark moves through the kids at their lockers up to Whitney and Lana. Clark says "Leave her alone Whitney." Whitney turns around and slightly pushes Clark then says "Walk away Clark before you get hurt." Clark says "Not this time Whitney, just because you're the best middle school football player on the team doesn't mean every girl is going to like you." Whitney says while forming a fist in his right hand "Lana's not yours Clark." Whitney goes to punch Clark in his face but Clark in a sudden reflex grabs his fist. Clark says "What will it take to get you to realize she's not yours either." Whitey moves his fist upward but Clark's grip was like solid rock impossible of being moved. Clark presses down crushing his hand. Clark realizing what just happened let go of Whitey's hand. Whitey briefly stepped back looking at his crushed hand for a second but then goes to elbow Clark with his right arm. Clark quickly grabs his elbow then grabs his shirt. Clark goes to lightly throw him towards the lockers but instead Whitney is thrown through the air with a great amount of force.

Whitney hits the lockers then slumps to the ground in some pain. Clark looks to the right of him, seeing Whitey is slowly getting up. Clark looks down through his skin to his muscles and into the skeleton of Whitney's right hand that every bone in his hand is broken. Clark vision suddenly clears and he is looking at people normal, not through his X-ray eyesight he then turns around runs down the hall. He turns a corner to his right and stopping, he rubs his eyes.

He leans up against the cement wall hoping to feel some coldness of the wall to help calm him down but he doesn't. Clark thinks to himself "I broke his hand without even applying much pressure at all. How can I even touch anybody now? I didn't even know I was applying pressure. A good thing is, his hand is not deformed to tell I even did really anything." Lana comes around and asks "Clark are you ok? You're not going to get in trouble. It was self-defense, if that's what's bothering you." Clark looks and Lana then says "No it isn't that at all." Clark quickly runs away from Lana.

Later after school Clark is sitting in his loft, an upper-level balcony in the barn of the Kent Farm. The loft features is that of a couch which is on the right side, a desk, and bookcases on the left side of the loft. Jonathan walks up the stairs and sees Clark sitting on the floor is throwing a baseball up against the wall in front of him. Jonathan walks up to Clark, then sits down on the couch. Jonathan asks "Clark what's wrong, you only through a ball up against a wall like that when something goes wrong?" Clark says "What's wrong with me Dad, I never really question why I never got sick or never had pimples and could hardly feel the cold or the heat." Jonathan says "Like that one time you walked out into a snow storm wearing shorts and t-shirt and the cold didn't bother you." Jonathan asks "And what's happen now?"

Clark says "Long story short I got into a brief fight with Whitney Forman." Jonathan asks "Over Lana?" The look on Clark's face is what Jonathan tells him all he needs to know, in the answer being yes. Clark says "Well any way. I stopped his punch, dad… I didn't even know I was applying and force… I… crushed his hand." Jonathan says "So just like broke a finger or something like that." Clark gets up sitting next to his dad then says "No dad I broke every bone in his hand. Not only that, how I know I did that. Is because my eyes turned into an x-ray machine I saw straight to his skeleton. Like the skin and muscle wasn't even there."

Jonathan says "You're not just anyone. One day, you're gonna have to make a choice. You have to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be. Whoever that man is - good character or bad - It's gonna change the world." Clark asks "Dad what do you mean?" Jonathan says "Because what I'm going to show you will change everything forever." A minute or two later, the storm cellar doors open and Jonathan with Clark walk down the small stairs. Jonathan and Clark walk through the cellar to the end with an object lying on the floor covered by a tarp. Jonathan removes the trap reveling the dust covered ship that brought Clark to Earth. Jonathan says "You know the story of Mosses, well this is the basket we found you in. I'm guessing your real parents are not from Earth."

Clark asks "What are you trying to tell me, dad? That I'm from another planet?" Jonathan nods. Clark thinks to himself "It didn't really cross my mind that I was an alien but it makes sense how I got these powers. Is it scary to know that you from another planet, no. What's worse is my powers." Clark walks forward, up the stairs and out of the storm cellar.

The next day at School at recess time Clark was standing by a tree while he watches the other kids off in a distance play football. Clark's face was not quite sad or depressed but somewhere in the middle. Lana walks up and asks "Clark what's wrong, you've been like you're on another planet all day?" Clark says under his own breath "That's because I' am." Lana says "What happened in that fight." Clark hesitates then says "I can't touch any one, because I broke his hand just by touching it." Lana not quite understanding what he saying says "Yes you can." Lana moves closer and kisses him on the lips, Clark turns away. Clark walked away from Lana. Walking away he was in a small way surprised he didn't even shed a tear.

Clark thinking to himself "I don't belong anywhere among the people here. Clark now you're talking like an alien, well you are one. These powers are nothing more than a curse. I can't even be near the girl I love without the fear of hurting her."

Clark became more and more of a loner, keeping away from other people as much as he could. He took all the back roads home to avoid walking through town. Clark one day after school is walking along Loeb Bridge, he stops and goes from walking straight and tall to slouching like he has a massive wait on his shoulders. Clark hears a car squealing; he turns and sees it coming straight at him. Clark and the driver in his car go over the Loeb Bridge into Elbow River. The impact knocks the driver unconscious, but Clark swims towards him, rips the top off of his car, and pulls him out then swims up to dry land.

Clark resuscitates the driver who is Lex Luthor. Lex is 6 feet tall in his late teens to early twenty's, with no hair, he's wearing a black with a white button down dress shirt and a dark purple tie. Lex says getting up "I could have sworn I hit you?" Clark still in a bit of shock over what just happened but not showing it "No you didn't, I saw you go over the bridge in your car and I went in after you." Lex asked "You sure, by the way what's your name?" Clark extending his hand, says "Clark Kent, you?" Lex extends his hand "Lex Luthor." Lex and Clark shake hands. Lex could feel like Clark was in the handshake was holding back a lot. Clark walking past Lex, says "I have to be going." Clark walked up the river bank and onto the side of the highway, he looked around seeing that no one was watching. Clark runs away moving so fast that the human eye can only see him as blur. Clark raced through the Main Street moving at super speed he looks around and sees that everything has greatly slowed down Clark looks forward again and keeps moving.

At the Kent farm, Clark now wearing a red plaid shirt, is carrying three bales of hay into the barn. Clark setting the hay down turns and hears a truck coming up the road. Clark runs up to the truck at normally speed. Clark and his dad Jonathan watch as a blue pickup truck pulls up near them. A man steps out going up to Clark he hands him the keys. Jonathan and man in his forty's asks "Hey, what's going on here?" the man turned to Jonathan and calmly says "Your son saved Lex Luthor from drowning and …" Jonathan interrupts "I what want you to take the truck back now." Clark says "But dad, why." Jonathan says "Because Luthor Corp used our neighbor's salary to make the money that bought that truck. Take the truck back to your boss."

Clark handed back the man the keys with some anger in his eyes, the man quickly got in the truck and backed up then drove off leaving behind a cloud of dust. Jonathan seeing Clark's face says "It's normal for you to be upset." Clark says "Normal, dad when have I ever been normal." Clark then super speeds away to the barn. Jonathan sighs, knowing that Clark's right and some time being a child to someone like Clark is not the easiest thing on the planet, no pun intend.

Later the next day at Luthor mansion

Clark walks into Lex's office and library has a glass table-top desk and revolving chair, lounge furniture situated by the fireplace, to the right of the desk is a tall glass-top bar to which alcoholic beverages are served from, a grand piano. The chamber itself features an ornate sandstone fireplace the full height of the room, marble tile and parquet flooring, a square-shaped skylight in the direct center of the ceiling, built-in bookcases, sconce light fixtures, and numerous stained glass windows complete with different colored panes. Lex's desk sits in front of a large stained-glass panel featuring the Luthor Family Crest, and further up the panel, the letter "L" in the Old English style font; is brilliantly illuminated by natural light. The entire office is made of smooth stone with the lower half of the walls covered in wood paneling.

A wooden double-door is the main entrance. To the right Lex is sitting on the couch reading a book. Clark walks over and asks "Lex you got a minute." Lex put the bock down on a table he got up and says "Several for a friend." Clark with a small bit off concern says "My dad would not let me keep the truck, he blames because he believes the Luthor blood corrupts. The father like the son type thing." Lex turns and walks to his desk then moves to the right where the glass-top bar is. Lex grabs a glass bottle poring some in a glass he asks "What some Clark?" Clark shakes his head then Lex takes the glass for himself.

Lex says "As far as the truck, I understand I've been bald since I was nine, I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me. After the accident, I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We have a future, Clark, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship." Clark nods then says "Me neither, so why are you here?" Lex responds "I was sent here to manage the Smallville branch of my father's company, a fertilizer plant." Clark smiles then say "That's a very loving father." Lex takes a sip of brandy then says "After my mother died I was raised without real affection, parenting, or love. Instead, my dad lavished me with money and gifts. He sent me away too expensive and exclusive boarding schools." Clark says "I'm sorry." Lex gives a small smile then says "Me to. Are friendship going to be the stuff of legend." Clark nods then turns around and walks out.

Later in the year Clark doing a community service for school, he is in a living room type of area siting in a front of an old blind woman by the name of Cassandra Carver. Cassandra asks moving her empty water glass saying "Mr. Kent would you get me some more water?" Clark gets up to get the glass when in getting the glass of water Cassandra touches his hand. Clark is standing in a graveyard in a cold and misty night. He walks past some tombstones and he looks down at one that reads {Jonathan Kent beloved husband and Father.}

Clark he hears footsteps and turns around. A man in good physical shape in his early to mid-thirty's approaches Clark. Clark says "Hello Bruce. How to you deal with your parent's death even after all this time it still never gets any easier." Bruce cracks a small cruel smile then says "It's not supposed to, you need to accept and move on."

Clark says "I already have." Bruce says "Common lets go, I got some new information on Lex who is starting up a group of the Justice league's greatest villains. He's been going good strangely enough ever since you and Lois exposed his crimes to the world leaving him working out of a spider's nest to say the least." Clark smiles says "Lois, she certainly is a handful. (looks down at his ring finger which has a golden wedding band on it) Let's get going."

A bright flash of light and back in present Clark staggers back and sits in the chair he was sitting in. Clark says to no one "What just happened." Cassandra asks just as curious "You saw them to, no one has ever seen my visions before." Clark sitting up straight asks "Why not?" Cassandra says "Because we both know you're not like other people." Clark says trying his best to not give himself away says "Sure, I am."

Cassandra says "More than once, I've touched people, and I've seen such pain and despair. But then when I touched you there was …Hope. I think that's your destiny." Clark says "What about what I saw in the vision that man who was like my best friend Bruce or Lex being my worst enemy also that strange team called the justice something" he looks at his left hand then goes back to looking at Cassandra. Cassandra who smiles then says "That's one you did not mention Lois, I believe. However you won't find the answers by looking at the stars. It's a journey you'll have to take by looking inside yourself. You must write your own destiny, Clark." Clark nods.

Clark never told anybody else about the vision, in which he forget most of the things or people that where mention in the dream. Cassandra took his secret to her grave a few days later when Lex went to go see her. The vision was strong enough in death itself to kill her. As the years past Clark grew a small bit stronger in powers, gaining a few new ones, super-hearing, heat vision. By the time of Clark's junior year Lex's father died in a house fire at the Luthor Mansion with the details not still clear. Clark and Lex's friendship dissolves shortly after and Lex leaves Smallville for Metropolis since he had no reason to stay in Smallville renaming LuthorCorp, Lexcorp. At the very end of his senior year, in the present time Jonathan dies of a heart attack.

Clark is standing at his dad's grave. Clark says "I going to be leaving Smallville in these next couple of days to find where I fit in. Ever since you showed me that ship I always have had one question in my head who am I."

Later Clark is in his loft, standing by his window looking out watching the sun go down and listening for maybe the last time the qualm and quietness of rural Kansas. Martha who is Clark's mom walks up, she is around five eight wearing farmer type cloths and is roughly the same age as Jonathan. Clark turns around and says "Will you be find mom, I hate leaving you." Martha setting a box down on his desk says "Yes I'll be fine. Don't doubt yourself, Clark. This has been coming for a long time. Before you arrived, we wanted a child so badly. The day you found us in that field, you were the miracle we prayed for. Now the world needs that same miracle." Martha just smiles saying "I'll see you in the house. By the way the cape is made out of the red blanket we found you in with that wired S symbol on it. " Clark asks curiously "Cape?" Martha just smiles then walks down the stairs of the loft.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlimted heros

Metropolis

Episode 2 Smallville: part#2

A world just like the one we live in and a future not too distant.

Clark left the Kanas and traveled all over the world for two years being freelance reporter. Eventally Clark ran across a Dr. Swann, who is an astronomer and the founder of Star Labs. When Clark came to see him, Dr. Swann revealed to Clark the truth behind his origins. He played the message he had intercepted and explained that the planet Krypton was no longer visible in the night sky, and shared with Clark his speculation that Krypton had been destroyed. Although Clark was reluctant to learn more about his alien origins, Dr. Swann told him that he would protect his secret. A short time after that, Clark's stop this time: Gotham City. At night, in a rundown grocery store four thugs are standing at the counter. Thug #2 who has his sawn off double barrel shotgun pointed at the cashier says "Come on man hurry up or you're going to be dead."

Without warning a mini shuriken batarang spins through the air and sticks in the thug's hand. He drops the gun screaming in pain. The thug's all turn around and look in the direction of the open door. Standing there is Batman, thug#3 pulls out his switch blade, thug#1rasies up his baseball bat, thug#2 pulls out his knife, thug#4 raises up his handgun. Thug three and one rush Batman. All that could be seen was a quick fury of punches and kicks in a matter of minutes they were down.

Thug#1 was lying on the ground with a broken left collarbone, and thug#3 was lying with a broken jaw and three cracked ribs. Batman silently pulls out two batarangs and stands up looking at the two reaming thugs. Batman eyes narrow as thug#4 pulls the fires two shots. Batman hits the first bullet with his batarang, stopping it, Clark super speeds in front of Batman grabbing the bullet three seconds before it his eye.

Clark still moving at super speed runs up to the two thugs and in seconds their across the room unconscious. In a blink of the eye Clark is gone. Batman crouched down and picked up the bullet. Batman eyes it curiously then pocketed it in his belt he turn around leaves. A little later he is standing on a rooftop when Clark super speeds in behind him. Clark approaches carefully saying "Hello." Batman tosses the bullet to Clark who catches it. Batman says "Yours I believe."

Clark asks "Batman I believe?" The Dark night responds "Yes, and you are." The young man of steel says "Clark Kent." Batman turns around to face Clark saying "You're not from around here, what some kind result of Lex Luthor's project 33.1?" Clark says "No I not from Earth, I'm from a planet that has been long dead called Krypton. I came here as an infant I still don't know what happened to by planet though." Batman asks "Why are you here Kent." Clark says "I'm a freelance reporter, I go from place to place. Trying to find my place in world."

Clark suddenly stops and tunes in on his super hearing, he then says "A block down a biker gang. Five of them. Two young girl's, prostitute's probably." Batman says "Let's go" he then drives off the roof and Clark quickly super speeds away. A few minutes later outside of a closed club biker#3 is holding one of the girls by the throat up against the corner of the wall. He's raises up his knife saying "Now you gonna play nice." Just then the knife begins to get burning hot he drops the knife to the ground letting the girl go, he begins to blow his hand saying "What the bloody hell was that." Just then Batman and Clark drop down. One of then scream "It's the Bat, kill'm." They all pull out his switch blades, expect biker#4 who pulls out a Beretta 9mm handgun. The thug opens fire on Batman but Clark super speeds in Batman as the bullets bounce of Clark. Clark does not wait for the man to get done he fires a bullet like blast of heat vision, which heats up the gun causing him to drop the gun.

Clark and Batman spring into action, the fight was over in no more than two minutes mostly due to Clark who has had a year's learning how to pull his punches. Batman looking around at the knocked out thugs asking "You sure any of them aren't dead?" Clark scans them with his X-ray vision saying "Nope just broken bones and probably aren't going to be walking any time soon."

Clark walks over to the two girls who are hunched together. Clark says crouched down "It's ok I won't harm you." Clark reaches out his hand helps the both of them up saying "Get home." One of them no longer in fear says "Thank you. Both." A smile comes to Clark's lips, the smile is a realization of what he has been looking for, what Cassandra told him, how he was raised, what he has been running from, who he is. He watches them walk off then he turns walks back to Batman. Batman asks "You found your place, in the world Kent." Clark says "Yes I did." Batman asks "What powers do you have."

Clark responds "Strength, X-ray, heat, telescopic and microscopic visions, can move faster than the human eye can see. Invulnerable to a lot of things and flight." Batman goes to walk off when Clark asks "Batman wait who are you?" Batman removes his mask, Clark is some way surprised himself. Clark says "Bruce Wayne, the irresponsible, careless playboy that somehow manages to run his own company without a glitch." Batman pulls his cowl back on. Clark extends his hand saying "Partners?"

Batman shakes his hand saying "Friends, something tells me our friendship will be the stuff of legends." Clark no longer shaking hands says "At least your one friend that does mean that." Batman asks "Who was your 'friend'?" Clark responds "Lex Luthor." Batman nods understanding, then Clark super speeds away. Batman forms a small smile saying "Now I know how Gordon feels." Batman and Clark spend the rest of the night taking care of different problems, a couple of kidnappings, surveillance, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlimted heros

Metropolis

Episode 2 Smallville: part#2

**Marcus**

**3/8/2013**

A world just like the one we live in and a future not too distant.

A couple of days later on April 18, in the city of Metropolis which is a huge cultural center, with highly advanced, technologically. Metropolis has state of the art services of all sorts. At the Daily Planet a news organization, located in the heart of Metropolis, it's one of the most successful news agencies in the city. In addition to being famous for the giant rotating golden globe on top of the Daily Planet building. In the office of the Editor-in-Chief Perry White, Perry is a middle aged man. Lois Lane walks through his office door and up to his desk. Lois is a tough-as-nails reporter who also is a tall and a pretty physically fit woman with long, dark brown hair. Lois says "You wanted to see me Chief." Perry says "Yes I wanted you to meet your partner." Lois says curiously "Partner, I don't need a partner." Perry says "You are one of my best reporters." Lois says "So you want me to be some teacher uh, chief." Perry says "I told you not to call me chief." Lois says "Well you're aggravating me by sticking me with a partner." Perry says "Well I'm going to stick you with a partner that is by far no rookie. He is rookie somewhat city wise but you should read some of his stories there like a small novels not articles."

Perry gives Lois a newspaper article she "Kobe Asuru West Africa Ghuri political leader and human rights activist, murdered by Turaaba representative Saye Kebile. By Clark Kent." Lois giving the paper back to Perry saying "The shy kid my cousin went to school with in Smallville." A voice (Clark's) says "Chloe Sullivan was your cousin." Lois turns around looking at Clark who is standing in the door, wearing a bland-colored business suit, with black-rimmed glasses. Lois says "You look more like a geek business man then reporter." Perry says "Well sometimes reporters hide behind a mild-mannered disguise Lois and I think this is one of them." Lois says "Will see. Try to keep up." Lois then walks past Clark shutting the door behind her. Perry says "I'm actually surprised she's not putting up a fight to not have you as a partner." Clark says "Well even that Mr. White I can't tell you."

Clark then steps out of the office and looks up to see Lois is standing near the elevator and she appears to be waiting. Clark walks up to Lois saying "You know I didn't figure you'd wait." Lois says "Let's make this clear I not normally one to like partners but I did like your article and Perry is right." Clark says "So you were somewhat impressed. Does me one of your cousin's friends has anything to do with this." Lois was going to respond when the ding of the elevator and doors opened. Lois goes to step inside and Clark says "Uh, Lois wrong direction." Lois stops and turns around saying "Uh Clark I may be a good reporter and you maybe but are desks are in the basement level."

Clark says "You mean what's called the bullpen and it's not quite the basement level." Lois gives Clark a look of impatience and don't be a wise guy. Lois responds "So?" Clark asks "Didn't Perry tell you." Lois asks "Didn't Perry tell me what?" Clark says "You'll see, follow me." Lois steps off of the elevator just as the doors are going to close and follows Clark past Perry's office and a couple offices down and they stop and a door. It is somewhat frosty looking on the outside like Perry's door but no wording.

They walk in and Clark shuts the door behind them. Lois looks around seeing two desks facing each other, with computers, nice desks they look handcrafted but they're not, also with nice soft chairs. Lois stands there for a second before walking over and sitting down in her desk across from Clark's. Clark sitting down across from her, smiling he says "Lois Lane speechless is a rare thing, I think I'll savor this." Lois smiling in some amassment says "You better Lois Lane being speechless does not happen too often, how?" Clark says "Perry wanted to give you something for your birthday and since you would be getting a partner. One that is just a good from what I hear as you are he decided to give us our own office."

Lois's face going back to her normally no sense self, saying "Let's get to work." Clark says "You mean there is a we in their Lois." Lois smiling "Don't push it Smallville." Clark says curiously "Smallville?" Lois says "Yea, Smallville, you're an inexperienced farm boy who has no business in the big city as a reporter and would be better off returning to your home town." Clark smiles saying "Yea sure Lois. I'm not quite inexperienced reporter though." Lois forms a brief smile saying "Get to work Clark." Clark smiling somewhat sarcastically says "Yes sir." They both smile somewhat, it is a bit awkward smile between the both of them before they get to work.

Second later a young kid comes in that is a few younger then Clark and Lois. He looks around in amazement saying "Nice office Lois." Lois turns around saying "What do you want Jimmy." Jimmy a young teenager in his late teens around five three with brown hair and dressed in a casual but well-dressed appearance, he has a Nikon camera around his neck. Jimmy says "I came to see your new office and tell you that the chief wants you to follow up on that movie theater that's being torn down which is a possible cover up for toxic dumping ground." Jimmy turns his attention to Clark saying extending his hand saying "You must be Lois's new partner most of them have ended up in hospitals for her willingness to get a story. By the way I'm Jimmy Olsen, you?" Clark says shaking his hand says "Clark Kent." Lois is at the door saying "And for the record only two of them ended up in hospitals because of me." Jimmy gulps knowing he can't win, but then Clark says "Lois only two I have a feeling you're not being honest with us." Lois says "Aright fine there was another partner but that was… not completely my fault."

Clark says somewhat with a small smile "You don't sound too innocent on that one. I bet Perry didn't give you any more partner's after that, I'm I right?" Lois says in somewhat of a annoyed tone "Smallville yea you the first partner I've had in four months. I have had to drag Jimmy along to be my partner. Speaking of which I was going to give you a ride but you lost your chance Smallville." Lois appearing to be mad walks down the door. Jimmy is glancing back at the door and Clark before turning to face Clark who is standing up saying "I never seen any one match Lois one her own turf like that besides Perry." Clark asks "You coming Jimmy." Jimmy says "Yea I'm coming Clark, you mind if I call you CK?" Clark says walking to the door and opening it says "Not at all."

Sometime later Clark, Lois and Jimmy walk up near the demolition site. Clark says "Let's go, I'm going to scout around. You two go interview the man who owns this property he's over their by the wrecking ball." Lois says angrily "You're going to do what? If anybody going to interview him it's going to be you Smallville." Clark says "Lois if the tails about trouble finding you are you finding it by talking to him." Lois says "But (Clark interrupts her saying "No but's Lois and that's final." Lois says "Fine you win, Clark." Clark smiles before walking off. Lois says with a very small smile to her lips "You know I'm actually starting to like this guy." Jimmy looks at her with a curiously expression on her face. Lois sees it and says "So not what I meant Olson. Now let's get going." As Clark is walking away from them he didn't tell them the real reason why he wanted to scout around is because he scanned with his X-ray vision and found a person lying down on one of the upper floors.

Lois and Jimmy are walking over to the wrecking ball up to Roland Sacks. Sacks is your usual business man type. Sacks turns around noticing Lois and Jimmy approaching he says "Who are you two?" Lois says "Are parents used to come here all the time now we weren't too happy when you bought it. But why are you demolishing it down." Sacks not buying says "Your reporters aren't you because I think (he points to Jimmy) you forget to remove your press pass. Now get out of here I don't talk to the press." After their far away enough from the site, Jimmy says "Sorry about that Lois." Lois says "It's okay Jimmy you didn't know what I had planned." Jimmy stops walking and looks at Lois asking "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?" Lois just fakes a smile saying "Jimmy why do you even ask that. You coming." Jimmy just responds with a yes mam.

Clark moves through the long hallway, he does a quick scan with his X-ray vision, Clark continues to make his way down the hall, he then turns and stops a door that has storage on it. Clark rips the door off the hinges, he sees a young woman surround by water with a lose wire that's live with electricity. Clark gently picks up her as the water goes live with electricity. Clark super speeds out of the room and to a back alley on the streets. Clark allows the woman to stand up on her feet. Clarks says with a hand on her shoulder saying "It's going to be ok, you are." The woman responds "Evelyn Curry." Clark extends his hand saying "Clark Kent." Evelyn seems a bit distrustful; Clark then puts his hand back down. He says "It's ok I'm here to help, what do you know about Mistier Sacks?" Evelyn seems to have clam down somewhat saying "That he's using this place has a toxic dumping ground. How come you aren't scared of him?" Clark using his middle index finger to push up on his glasses smiles saying "Why should I be." Which he's not really scared of a two bit thug.

Walking down the near empty sidewalk, Lois and Jimmy are not aware of the fate that is about to happen. Jimmy asks "You sure about breaking into Sack's office?" Lois says "Yes, I do this all the time. You know that." Just then a mugger steps out in front of them, raising up a handgun he says "Sacks sends his regards." Lois swiftly begins struggling with the thug to get the gun out of his hand. She grabs the thug's mask, she quickly shouts "Jimmy get a picture of his face."

The thug manages to overpower Lois and goes to shove her out on the street. Suddenly everything goes into slow motion; just then a red and blue blur of a man catches Lois setting her down on the sidewalk. The man quickly punches the thug in the face knocking him out, then super speeds away which everything goes back to normal speed. Lois looks around asking "What just happened." Jimmy looks at his camera blinking to be sure his vision wasn't messed up saying "Lois come take a look at this." Lois responds sarcastically "What?" She walks over to Jimmy both looking at the camera. What they see is a burly picture of a man, wearing a blue suit with a red cape, and a yellow belt around his waist.

Later Clark, Lois and Jimmy are standing in Perry office. Perry says "Ok so what are we going to call this guy that brought Sacks to justice." Lois says "The red-blue blur." Jimmy says "To much of a mouthful about the just the blur." Lois says sarcastically "Why not just call him the Good Samaritan." Clark does a fake couch saying "Why not call him Superman." Perry says "Hey I like it." Lois asks "Alright fine, but who does the story?" Perry says "You both do." Clark and Lois ask at the same time "Both." Perry says "Yea both, you get a byline." Lois says "But Clark wasn't there when Jimmy got the photo." Clark says "But I was there when he rescued Even Curry and he put Sacks in Jail." Lois says "Aright fine, so we both do this article. But I'm going to be the one to get the first exclusive interview with this guy." Clark says "That sounds like a challenge Lois but what makes you think he is the interview type."

Lois says "Good point Smallville but I will be, now I have an article to go wright." Lois walks out. Perry says "She is a handful Kent." Clark smiles a smiles a little bit saying "Yea she is that, now if you gentlemen will excuse me." Clark then nods to both men before walking out. Perry says "You thinking what I think you're thinking." Jimmy responds with a "Yep, what do you think?" Perry just smiles saying "Only time will tell."

Clark is standing outside listening to both men; he then looks down at his left hand slightly moving his ring finger. Clark looks up towards their office saying "No. It's not her she's bossy, stuck up and rude." But even as Clark speaks those words maybe just subconsciously he knows that it's wrong. Clark starts to walk back to his office, he knows that these upcoming years at the Daily Planet are going to be interesting if not frustrating, and he was referring to more than just Lois. He knows that Lex Luthor was still out and that will come back to haunt him which is going to be soon.

Five months later, Clark is standing in a graveyard looking down at his Father's tombstone. Clark says kneeling down "I know we haven't talked since two years ago but I'm not the same kid that let. The kid that was scared about leaving home, the one that was running and fearing what was to come. Always wanting to be normal when I never was meant to be."

Clark tunes into his super-hearing then stands up saying "I have to go Earthquake." Clark removes his glasses sticking them in his right suit jacket pocket; he then rips open his shirt. Seconds later Clark is standing there wearing a blue suit complemented by red trunks, red boots and a long, flowing red cape. A yellow belt encircles the waist, and there is a highly stylized insignia a large red letter "S" inscribed within a yellow pentagon shield, which is bordered in red emblazoned on the chest. The back of cape bears the same insignia except that this one consists of a yellow letter "S" inscribed within a yellow pentagon shield bordered in yellow.

Clark kneels down, his fists go into the dirt then a fraction of a second later Clark pushes himself of the ground soaring through the sky. A Superman takes flight. His Father's words ring in his ear "You're not just anyone. One day, you're gonna have to make a choice. You have to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be. Whoever that man is - good character or bad - It's gonna change the world." Clark speeds up going faster and faster until he is in the clouds when he goes fast enough to break the sound barrier. Clark spins around in joy outstretching his arms before he disappears out of sight, just as the sun is rising.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Ulimate Heros

Metropolis

Episode # 3: Target

**4/12/2013**

A world just like ours and a future not too distant.

In the Daily Planet at the daytime, Clark and Lois are in their office both busy on the computers. When Jimmy bolts in saying "A creature of some short in Suicide Slums is holding back the police and he wants Superman." Clark and Lois both stop and look at Jimmy saying at the same time "What?" Jimmy says "In Suicide Slums there is some kind of parasite monster down there who has killed every police officer that has gotten close enough to him and keeps asking for Superman otherwise there will be a lot more bodies that will pile up." Lois gets up saying "Let's go Smallville, common maybe I'll get my interview." Clark says "You and Jimmy go. I got an Intergang story that I need to get done." Jimmy just responds shocked "What, you're missing this chance to see Superman in action." Lois responds "Common Jimmy, if Clark wants to stay let him, besides we can take care of ourselves."

They both leave, Clark gets up removing his glasses says "Sorry Jimmy I wish Clark could be there but Superman has to be there to." Clark walks to his left over to an office window then opens it jumping out; he stretches his arms upward flying up already in his Superman suit. Lois and Jimmy walk out of the Daily Planet, they see a young kid pointing upward. Everyone around them looks up with one saying "Look up in the sky." Another voice says "It's Superman", they all watch as Superman streaks by leaving a trail of red and blue. Cheers come from the streets. Meanwhile a man in an office with a bald head, clenches his fists in anger and says with venom in his voice "Superman" watching as he flies by.

Sometime later Superman lands in a deserted street of Suicide Slums. Superman carefully steps over a few police officers and homeless people that are dead dried up husks. Then without warning a gruesome creature roughly six feet tall that looks similar to the dead bodies also his skin his purple. Superman asks "What do you want me for?" The creature (His voice is distorted) speaks "These people don't have enough live force to keep me alive for very long. You do." Superman says not with one bit of fear in his voice "Are you going to leave these people alone." The creature responds "Why should I." Superman takes a fighting stance saying "Find then you're going have to kill me Parasite."

Superman goes airborne giving a flying uppercut to the creature, which stagger back some smiling. Parasite tackles Superman and with his hands on his chest begins sucking the life force out Superman, who in pain kicks the creature off of him. They both stand up ready to fight, when a voice startles them both. A voice with fury like an animal snarl "Hold it you freaks if you really want to tangle with someone why not try your luck against the Wolverine."

They both look to the left where the voice is coming from. A man leaps down from a broken window. He is about 5 feet tall, short in size compared to most of the people around him. He looks to be about mid thirty's, his physical physique is good for a man his size but not one bit is from working out, it is all hard endless hours of labor and to many fights. Wolverine's, wearing a black mesh suit that is like a black ops combat suit but without all the gear. Wolverine has no mask on; his face has scurfy black sideburns along with black hair that is short and raggedy. Snikt, 9 inch razor sharp metal claws cut through the flesh between his knuckles, rip through the flesh, tearing holes that are instantly healed by his healing factor. He has three in each forearm.

In a quick moved filled with fury he leaps toward Parasite coming down he cuts off both of Parasite's arms, then quickly moves behind Parasite who is on his knees in shock. Wolverine in a quick slash with right claw hand decapitates Parasite. Wolverine begins charging at Superman, which then in a surprise move leaps up sticking both of his claws in Superman chest, flipping him over his head throwing him several feet away. Superman gets up looking at his hands surprised that they are covered in blood, he then looks down at his chest which feels like its burning. Wolverine watches as Superman wounds heal, a grim smile comes to his lips as he knows that this going to be a good fight and he loves a good fight.

Superman realizes the sun that can heal him quickly so maybe has a fighting chance against this killing machine. They both leap at each other but the force knocks them both back to the ground hard. They both get up; Superman super speeds to Wolverine throwing a punch, who easily doges it slashing Superman in his left side, then with a swift feet moment sends the Man of Steel to the ground. Wolverine quickly is on top of Superman slashing him on the left side of his face, and then stabs him with his right claw hand near his heart. Superman lets out a scream of pain and in quick action blast Wolverine several feet away with his heat vision. Superman staggers up feeling his wounds healing; he realizes that he blasted Wolverine with too much of his heat vision which probably vaporized his skeleton leaving nothing but dust.

So it is very much of surprise when Wolverine stands up with his entire top section is healing back over what appears to be a silver skeleton. Wolverine now bare chested also with no mask; his face has scurfy black sideburns along with black hair that is shaped in a fork like style. (His classic look) In like a berserk rage growls "Ok bub let's try that again." Wolverine pops his claws out, they cut through his skin but the blood loss is within seconds stopped by his healing factor as the skin heals around the claws. He charges at Superman who, doges his lunge attack at the last second. Superman grabs Wolverine's left arm pinning it behind his back, he then gives a brutal kick to his right leg that would broken a normal man's leg if it wasn't for the indestructible metal Adamantium. Wolverine in quick attack of fury spins around and gives a furious slash attack to Superman who grabs both his arms. Superman shoves Wolverine's arms outward then gives a fierce uppercut to his opponent then two brutal left and right cross attacks before kicking him in the chest.

Wolverine quickly gets up in pain, his eye's narrow and a realization that he underestimated his opponent. Wolverine asks "How did you learn to fight like that?" Superman smirks remembering when he was trained by Gotham's protector. (See Metropolis episode 2) Wolverine makes a few more attacks but all are blocked by Superman. They both take a fighting stance and attack. Both are almost evenly matched but Superman not experienced enough in hand to hand combat plus not having to use it that much has him lacking any real skill or technique. After a few minutes Wolverine viciously wins. Superman drops to the ground; he is bruised, has cuts on him and is worn down.

Superman wipes some blood off his face then bolts towards Wolverine who is just standing a few feet away, tackling him he goes air born. Superman spins Wolverine around gaining enough energy throws him downward to his right through a building. Superman flies down through the hole that he made and lands, seeing that Wolverine has disappeared. Superman begins walking through what seemed to be a lobby for a very old small hotel scanning it with his X-ray vision. Just then Superman picks up something with his hearing but is not quick enough. Superman screams in pain has Wolverine lunched into his back and is like a bug attached himself there. Superman grunting in pain as he is rapidly stabbed falls backwards. Superman rolls himself off, grunting in pain while's he's standing up. Wolverine black flips and raising up his claws he growls.

Wolverine tackles Superman, grabbing Superman's neck with his left hand, he raises up his right hand ready to decapitate him, his claws shining in the light. Wolverine goes to give the killing blow but stops a few inches short, he then stands up and retracts his claws. Wolverine sighs and watches as Superman stands up, the feral mutant responds "I'm supposed to kill you I didn't, Get going (Superman hesitates) NOW!" Superman super speeds off. Wolverine looks around confused, just then he sniffs the air and turns around as a man over six feet, along with dressed similar to Wolverine lands. Wolverine growls "Sabretooth (pops his claws out) you're going to let him go." Sabretooth is bigger than Wolverine and has long brown unkempt hair, his fingernails extended down into three inch long claws. Sabretooth with snarl to his voice says "You were supposed to kill him runt."

Wolverine just growls and raises his claws up, along with Sabretooth. They go into a berserk rage slashing each and stabbing each other, flesh gets ripped off. They fight like salvage animals over a fresh hide; the fight lasts for some minutes. Sabretooth flips Wolverine over him, having him in a chokehold Sabretooth viciously rips out Wolverine's throat. Sabretooth with some of his face healing says "You still can't beat me in a fight runt. I told them you can't be controlled. That will be fixed when we get back to Alkali Lake, Weapon X." Sabretooth picks up Wolverine whose throat is already beginning to heal.

A short time later, Clark walks through his office door knowing that Lois in there so he doesn't walk in half dead tired just short of normal for his Clark Kent disguise. Clark walks over and sits in his chair, just thinking. Lois pops her head up asking "You ok Clark?" Clark says "Yea- I just got into a scuffle with a mugger." Lois says "And let me guess you lost." Clark says "He got a lucky shot if you know what I mean. I put up a good fight though; I did get into fights back in Smallville and quite a few when I was doing free lancing."

A small smile forms on Lois lips saying "I never said you couldn't fight Smallville but you not always being a good boy back in Smallville that's new." Clark chuckles a bit before saying "I just don't like to fight if I don't have to. And Lois my past wasn't all just cows and hay stacks Lois. I think you remember some of the story's Chloe used to tell you." Lois responds "Yes what about them." Clark responds "Lois most of them are true. People getting strange powers out of the blue. I know because I locked some of them up." Lois just pops her head back up looking at Clark in somewhat in amazement saying "You, Smallville. Uh wow."

Clark smiles then winks before he turns his head down to his monitor. Clark realizes something that he nearly told Lois the entire truth about him and he not even really too concerned by it.

His mind flashes back to conversation years ago. When he was in High school during his mid teenage years. Clark is his loft, he is standing by his window looking out into the night. Jonathan walks up and asks "Son, what's bothering you?" Clark says "A lot of things." Jonathan sitting down on the couch asks "Like what is because Lana has been going out with Whitney?" Clark chuckles then says "No dad, I short have gotten over those years ago. I can't blame her because I shut her off more or less."

Jonathan smiles then says "Clark I think the main reason why that doesn't bother you is because of the fact is remember when you said you never shed one single tear. Is because you will find someone one day that you will share who you really are with her and you won't even know that you're doing it. She will be support you and take interest and give you the time to tell her on your own time."

Back in the present, Clark wonders if he has some small feelings for Lois just barely knowing her for half a year by now, he wonders does he have feelings for Lois that go deeper than friendship. That in itself scares him more than Lex Luthor or Wolverine but he decides for now he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

Miles away in a part of Canada's forest that is below 40 with hazard winds blowing and it is a frozen beauty. Wolverine wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans with bullet holes and tears in them slowly lifts himself out of the snow. Trying to stand, he staggers up before gaining his balance. Wolverine looks around and takes in his unknown surroundings. He tries to remember how he got here, anything but he can't, he doesn't remember anything. He doesn't even know his own name; his entire memory has been wiped. Wolverine feels something on his chest and he lifts up a pair of dog tags, brushing the snow off, his finger moves over the name "Logan". Strange he thinks as there is no last name, he doesn't know if that is his name or not.

His finger moves over the serial number 45825243, he then let's go of the dog tags. He does not know where he's from, his past or even his name but he decides to take the name "Logan" from the dog tags. It's a best place to start as any where he thinks as he begins walking. Logan thinks it strange that he's hardly feeling the elements at all and his muscles aren't even tiring.

He has no memory of his extraordinary mutant powers or his claws that house in his forearms. Logan pulls out some cigars from his right front jean pocket and a few matches. He puts a cigar in his mouth then strikes the match on a nearby tree and lights the cigar, he waves the match in the air dissipating the flame. His direction unknown, his destination unknown.

I've always been Logan or Wolverine, I've always been alone, and I'll probably be alone to the day that I die but that isn't here yet.

The End!

But it's just the beginning


End file.
